


Passion Knows No Bounds

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Will Graham is watching an episode of Supernatural with his family when a line the shapeshifter/Dracula says to Jamie (the blonde waitress from the bar) stirs up old memories of Hannibal, allowing Hannibal to invade Will's dreams...
Relationships: Molly Graham/Her Former Husband, Molly Graham/Will Graham, Shapeshifter Dracula/Jamie, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 6





	Passion Knows No Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> The Supernatural x-over is that the episode Monster Movie is playing on the TV in front of a sleepy Graham family. This takes place before The Great Red Dragon arc and after the Italian arc of the third season while Will is happily married to Molly yet haunted by Hannibal. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

There was something comforting in the black and white screen, the overblown dialogue coming from it, the figure of yet another Dracula throwing his cape over his shoulders to an intimidated, bewildered blonde woman. “Too long have I watched you from the shadows. My passion knows no bounds!” 

“Is there such a thing?” Walter asked with the cynical skepticism of an eleven year old who’s learning to question what adults say. “Passion having no bounds?”  


“I was willing to give up everything for your father.” This was more than Molly was usually willing to share with their son about his biological dad. It was when Will realized this was a dream. “Every move was dedicated by my feelings for him.”

“Don’t do that.” Will shivered, stroked Winston as he usually did when in doubt. “To let him dictate every move, to give him that kind of control is a mistake, even when it feels perfect.”

“Why?” Molly rose from the couch, nearly knocking Walter off it. Walter paid no attention and shoved a mouthful of popcorn into his mouth. 

Molly strode over to where Will sat, towering over him even though she wasn’t that tall. That’s because it wasn’t Molly. It was Hannibal wearing the same thick coat he’d worn the last night Will had seen him, when he’d surrendered to Jack.

“Why should my passion for you know any bounds, even if I myself am bound?” Hannibal Lecter gazed down at Will with fathomless dark eyes many found cold. Will Graham knew better. “Thinking about you is all that keeps me occupied while I wait for you in a cage.”

“No,” Will muttered, spasming himself awake. 

“Will?” Molly looked over at him in concern. Wally had fallen asleep next to her on the couch. “Are you all right?”

On the screen Dean Winchester came racing to save the blonde woman from the Dracula. The room was filled with warm light, dogs milling around them. Winston let out a low whimper. 

“Just a dream,” Will said, offering Molly a sleepy smile. He was exactly where he wanted to be. 

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> The line "Too long have I watched you from the shadows. My passion knows no bounds" is what Dracula/the shapeshifter says to Jamie in Monster Movie. It got me thinking, actually, Hannibal has watched Will from the shadows for some time and his passion might not know any bounds either, thus inspiring this story...


End file.
